Modern high capacity optical systems often utilize fiber optic connectors for inter-system connection. As there are multiple connection points in an optical path, and a spring is typically required to bias forward a ferrule assembly, there is a need to simplify assembly of the fiber optic strands or cable containing multiple strands by having access to internal components without fully detaching connector housing.